Je voulais t'offrir une autre vie
by xMarieBlack
Summary: Jake & Bella sont inséparables, mais lui ne cache plus ces sentiments. Bella redoute le moment où il craquerait, si elle ne répondrais pas à sa demande de "plus qu'ami" . Tout va se déclancher durant ce séjour dans un chalet en forêt qu'a prévu Jacob.
1. Départ

Bonjour à tous ! Ma 2eme Fiction ^^.

**Disclaimer** : Bien entendu , rien ne m'appartient , sauf l'histoire . Tout le reste est a STEPHENIE MEYER.

Une petite fiction de 5 Chapitres sur Jacob & Bella , car c'est les plus beaux , et qu'il n'y a pas assez de fiction sur eux :p , j'invite d'ailleurs les fans à s'inscrire et à publier des Fictions pour ce qui hésitent ! Il en faut ! ^^

Le LEMON n'est pas pour tout de suite ,Patience patience ... :p

_BONNE LECTURE !_

Prologue :

_Il déclara lentement, la voix tremblante; ce que, je pense, il avait toujours voulu dire et qui était resté au fond de lui trop longtemps. _

_"J'aurais voulu t'offrir une nouvelle vie, dit il ,Ce que j'aurais fait pour moi , tu vois, si ça aurait été possible. Je voudrais changer de vie parce que je souffre trop. Tu ne te rends compte de rien Bella, jamais. ''_

_Il ricana nerveusement. Une larme coula sur ma joue._

_'' Malheureusement, on dirait que je te rends encore plus triste, tu ne t'en remets pas de son départ à lui, peut être que si je partais, ça ne te ferais ni chaud ni froid . Il vaudrait peut être mieux que je parte. Au moins... ''_

_Il trembla et serra les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, et ferma les yeux . Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était rauque._

_'' Au moins, je ne te reverrais plus ...''_

_Une claque dans la figure, voilà l'impact de ce que ses paroles avait fait sur moi . Pire même, c'était comme si une énorme pierre pesant le poids du monde me tombait dessus, m'empêchant de me relever. Etait-il en train d'envisager son départ, où peut être l'avait-il déjà décidé ..._

_'' Non. ''_

_Ce fut tout ce que je pus lui dire, ce seul mot, qui renonçait a tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, je l'avais dit d'une voix extrêmement calme. Mais c'était pour moi comme une évidence. Je ne pouvais même pas l'imaginer l'once d'une seconde, loin de moi. Soudain, je ressentis une vague de chagrin me submerger, je tombais par terre, genoux au sol, sur le plancher ternit, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.... "_

_**Chapitre 1.**_

**PDV BELLA .**

Un nouveau jour commence aujourd'hui, j'ouvre difficilement les paupières. Samedi matin, j'allais enfin voir Jacob. Je ne l'avait pas vu depuis 1 semaine . Il me manquait énormément. La plaie me lançait dans mon coeur. Je sautais à bas du lit et courrais dans la salle de bain pour me préparer . Je sortis 10 minutes plus tard et alla dire bonjour à Charlie dans la cuisine.

Bonjour Papa.

Bonjour , Bella . Jake a appelé, il passe te prendre dans 5 minutes.

Cette nouvelle me rendit encore plus joyeuse.

Ah bon ? Et il a précisé où il m'emmènerait ? Demandai-je .

Non, mais il a précisé que tu devrais prendre un imperméable, et des affaires de rechange pour 2 jours.

O.K

Je filais chercher mon sac à dos et mettre mes affaires de rechange dans le sac , mais je mis mon imperméable directement sur moi .Cela va de soi, un imperméable dans cette région pluvieuse qu'est l'état de Washington. Mais des affaires de rechanges ? Que mijotait Jacob ? Je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir, car j'entendis la sonnette d'entrée retentir et Charlie saluer chaleureusement Jacob.

Je descendis les marches 4 à 4, mon sac à dos ballotant sur l'épaule.

- Bella ! S'écria Jacob.

- Jacob ! Oh je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Répondis je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

Jacob me rendit mon sourire, et je lui sautait au coup , l'étreignant fort. Je n'étais pas gênée, avec lui c'était naturel, instinctif. Il me rendit mon étreinte,. Puis il recula, les yeux pétillants et son large sourire m'apparut à nouveau dans le champ de vision ; une vague de chaleur monta en moi, me faisant oublier mon coeur à moitié meurtri . Je lui rendit son sourire, puis il me pris par la main et m'entraîna vers la porte d'entrée.

- À je ne sais pas quand , Papa ! Lançais-je à Charlie qui nous regardait partir assez perplexe .

- Ne rentre pas dans 1 semaine, reviens plus tôt Bella ! Répondit Charlie .

- Non non .

Dès que nous sommes installés dans la voiture, Jacob au volant, le lui posait une question qui me démangeait depuis que Charlie m'avait annoncé le programme de la journée.

- Alors ? Où est ce que tu m'emmènes ?

- C'est une surprise ... , Dit il avec un air mystérieux

Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. J'étais sure qu'il n'allait pas garder ce lieu très longtemps secret .. aussitôt pensé, aussitôt il ouvrit la bouche et déclara.

- Je t'emmène dans une forêt , que tu n'as jamais vue.

- Où est elle ? Qu'allons nous faire là bas ?

- Balader, déclara t-il calmement et en me souriant de toutes ses dents.

Balader ?

- Balader ?

- Oui, tu sais le mot qui veut dire «marcher tranquillement».

- D'accord je le savais merci , dit je en riant. Mais où vas t-on dormir ?

- Dans un chalet ! Lança t-il.

- Il y a des chalets a louer a Forks ? M'étonnai-je ?

- Non, celui là, c'est mon grand père qui l'a construit, il y a 50 ans.

Il rit devant mon étonnement.

- Comment ça, il y a 50 ans ?! J'espère qu'il a été rénové depuis !

- T'inquiète ! M'assura Jacob. Il y a ce qu'il faut, ce n'est pas le grand luxe non plus, mais ça te suffira tu verras.

Je regardait la route par la fenêtre. J'étais bien avec Jacob, aucune difficultés , aucune limites, aucune peur. Que du bien être et de l'amitié. Et on allait passer Quelques jours dans un chalet en pleine forêt. Il ne m'arriverait rien de grave, du moment que j'étais avec lui.

Ah ... Il se pourrait peut être cependant, que Jacob et moi nous rapprochâmes peut être plus qu'il n'aurait fallu ... Après tout nous allions passer 3 jours ensemble. Je tournais la tête vers lui et vit qu'il m'observait avec intérêt, obstination. Et surtout, avec envie. Je savais que Jacob n'éprouvais pas la même amitié forte que j'avais pour lui. Pour lui, c'était bien plus que ça. Ce que je qualifierai de folie, car , je le torture un peu plus , au fil des jours, et lui se laisse faire, tel un masochiste . Quand il croisa mon regard, il détourna les yeux, gêné. Je continuais à regarder le paysage verdoyant tout en pensant.

Et si un jour, il ne pouvait plus supporter, qu'il me laisserait, seule. A nouveau. Ce n'était pas juste, Il n'avait rien demandé, il n'avait surtout pas demander à souffrir à ma place. Et moi chaque jour je m'enfonçais dans cette rue sinueuse, me disant bien qu'un jour , j'allais devoir buter contre une impasse. Où je resterai coincée, en souffrant encore bien plus qu'avant. En perdant mon meilleur ami.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Très court je sais ! La suite arrive bientôt et sera plus longue =)

Le petit bouton vert vous demande de cliquer dessus ^^

Pliiiiise.

Bisous a tous ! Marie.


	2. Arrivée & Tension

**Salut tout le monde ! **

Voilà la suite, après un mois d'attente .

Oui oui sa fait un mois que j'ai pas publié , bah études, amis, etc .. Pas toujours le temps ^^ .

Je remercie mes 4 revieweuses pour ce premier chapitre : fan-de-jacob-black ; lunita01 ; Angelikka et supergirl971 .

Vraiment merci ça m'a fait très plaisir :D !

Bon ben la suite ^^ :

-

-

-

_**Chapitre 2 .**_

_**PDV Bella .**_

On descendit de la voiture . Jacob me tendit la main pour m'aider à descendre, ce qui valait mieux vue mon équilibre médiocre . Je récupérais mon sac à dos , Jacob le sien . Puis nous nous dirigimes vers le sentier qui s'enfonçait petit à petit dans la forêt .

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas pleuvoir , Lançais-je, cependant que Jacob m'aidait à enjamber un rocher recouvert de mousse .

- T'inquiètes, me répondit t-il avec un clin d'oeil . On va en altitude .

- En altitude ? Sa signifie que nous allons marcher toute la journée .

- Euh .. Ouais . Répondit t-il avec un sourire .

- Génial ! Répondis-je piteusement.

- Tu devrais être contente tu sais ! Ca renforce les liens les séjours comme ça .. Isolés de tout .

- Les liens amicaux . Dit-je en appuyant bien sur le derniet mot .

Il ne répondit pas . On continua le chemin, l'humeur devint légère. On parla du Lycée , de la Fac . Jacob jacassa encore sur ses camarades . J'étais heureuse . Le soleil perçait a travers la cime haute des arbres . Jacob avait raison , il ne pleuvait pas . J'espérais que ça allais durer . 4 heures plus tard, j'étais épuisée, on mangea un morceau, on se reposa, puis on repris la route . Le soir tombait quand j'aperçus un toit de rondins . Jacob me portait , j'avais mal aux jambes à force de marcher toute la journée . Un élégant chalet de bois apparu dans mon champs de vision. Il était surélevé sur une élévation de terrain, il dominait les arbres alentours . L'herbe verte et longue se courbait sous le vent, dessinant des longs remous de verdure . C'était magnifique . On avança jusque devant la grande porte en chêne . Jacob me posa sur mes pieds .

- On est arrivés . Çà te plait ? Me demanda t-il

- C'est génial .

Finalement, ces 4 jours allaient peut être bien se passer . Cet endroit était reposant.

- Et si on rentrait ? Proposai-je, Où on attends qu'il neige.

- Vu la région, on pourrait attendre qu'il pleuve .. Répondit-il

- Hilarant, Jake. Hilarant .

- Je sais , je sais . Dit-il en me couvant de son sourire chaleureux .

Mon cœur se réchauffa et je lui sourit a mon tour . Il sortit une grosse clef de la poche arrière de son jean, la glissa dans la serrure, la tourna , puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement à réveiller un mort . Ce bruit me fit frissonner .

- Il faudra que je répare ça, observa Jacob . Après toi.

Sa manière de Gentleman me fit sourire . J'enjambais le seuil de la porte puis allumait la lumière.

La pièce principale était petite, plus longue que large. Il y régnait une odeur de renfermé, non désagréable, mais cet endroit était bien éclairée par une baie vitrée en face de la porte d'entrée, au sud qui donnait sur l'étendue d'herbe. Une table en bois foncée et 4 chaises semblables trônaient au centre de la pièce . Dans un des coins , une cheminée en pierre, avec 3 fauteuils en cuir marron non loin de là . Un tapis en peau de bête était devant le seuil, sous mes pieds, des rideaux de dentelles blanches jaunie par le temps ornait les fenêtres. Un bureau en bois, une commode, et une vieille bibliothèques pleines de vieux bouquins étaient placées dans les autres coins de la pièce . Les murs etait en rondins de bois, auxquels on avait cloué quelques clous pour y suspendre des peintures de paysages de campagnes. Le plafond, inégal, soutenu par de longues poutres marrons ,était assez bas, (La tête de Jacob devait toucher), le plancher était ancien et grinçait . Mais cet endroit était chaleureux et me plaisait .

- C'est joli ici , déclarai-je .

- Content que ça te plaise.

On posa les sacs par terre . J'allais m'avancer vers unes des deux portes en bois , au fond de la pièce pour voir le reste du chalet . Quand Jacob me dit :

- Il n'y a qu'une seule chambre . La salle de bain, c'est la porte de droite . La chambre est c'est à gauche .

Ah bon ? Qu'une seule chambre . J'aurais du m'en douter ..

- Il y a deux lits dans la chambre ? Lançais-je.

- Euh .. Non , il n'y a qu'un lit double .

Génial. Cette perspective de dormir dans le même lit que Jacob me procura une étrange sensation . Ca allait etre dur pour lutter contre lui . Il se détourna, faisait mine de regarder par la fenêtre; mais je pus voir un faible sourire se former sur son visage . Évidemment. Il était emballé par la perspective de dormir dans le même lit . Je fis semblant de ne rien remarquer .

- On mange quoi ? M'enquis-je . Je meurs de faim

- Des pommes de terre et du bacon . Puis j'ai d'autres trucs pour les autres jours .On va faire cuire ça avec le feu de la cheminée . Répondit Jacob tout content .

Je souris. Je décidais ensuite d'aller prendre une douche bien méritée . La salle de bain était minuscule . L'eau détendit et soulagea mes muscles de la longue marche . Je mis mon pantalon de survêtement et un pull a manche longues bleu délavé, autrement dit, mon pyjama . Je sortis, Jacob était assis dans un des fauteuils en cuir, il me regarda intensément, de haut en bas . Je rougis . J'avais oublié à quel point ce t-shirt était moulant. Je fis semblant de n'avoir rien remarquer .

- Alors , c'est prêt Chef ?

- Les patates sont dans la cendre . Répondit-il . Je vais a la douche . Tu n'auras qu'a les tourner toutes les 5 minutes . Utilise le truc en fer, le feu sa brule .

- Sans blague .

- Je t'assure .

- Files va, avant que je te jettes au feu .

Il s'esclaffa, puis pris son sac, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain . J'entendis les robinets d'eau s'ouvrir. J'eus un frisson . Je me surpris à imaginer Jacob sous la douche . Non non non! On se ressaisit Bella . Pas de ça ! C'est ton meilleur ami . Je m'empourprais, me souvenant comme il m'avait détaillé tout à l'heure , son regard s'arrêtant au niveau de ma poitrine . Une vague de chaleur se diffusa dans tout mon corps . Stop Bella ! en arrête les hallucinations . De toute façon quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit .

- Tu as oublié de tourner les pommes de terre . Me réprimanda faussement Jacob .

Ces cheveux étaient mouillé , quelques goutes lui tombaient dans la nuque, il était torse nu, son bas de pyjama lui tombant sur les hanches... Je me mordis la lèvre. Mon dieu, Jacob etait vraiment beau, plus que ça même .. il était _sexy_ . Je me donnais une claque mentalement et me ressaisis .

- Ah euh oui , j'étais .. Perdue dans mes pensées .. Déclarai-je . Non sans m'empourprer.

- Ca alors . Tu pensais à quoi ?

- A diverses façons de te tuer si tu ne met pas le bacon à cuire . J'ai faim !

- Moi aussi j'ai faim , rétorqua t-il en rigolant .

Une demi heure plus tard, on finissait de manger . On était installé dans les fauteuils en cuir, le feu craquait dans la cheminée, il faisait chaud . Je détachais mes cheveux encore mouillés , pour refroidir ma nuque brulante .. Je tournais alors mon regard vers Jacob . Il avait le regard brulant . Il détaillait mon visage, me vrillant de ses yeux noirs . Un frisson me parcourue la nuque . Mon coeur se mit à battre plus vite. Je déglutis .

- Jacob ?

- Oui ?

Sa voix avait était si intense qu'elle me coupa le souffle . Je dus attendre une minute entière avant de reprendre la parole .

- Il fait chaud .

Qu'est ce que je venais de dire ? Je perdais la tête . En tout cas, mes paroles prononcées, il inhala profondément . Je compris . Il y avait du désir dans ses yeux . J'essayais de détourner le regard mais je n'y arrivais pas .

- C'est vrai, il fait chaud, tu rends l'atmosphère encore plus suffocante .

Mon coeur courut a un rythme effréné .

- Bella .

- Oui ? Répondit-je dans un souffle .

- Si tu arrêtais de faire semblant ? Si on arrêtais de faire semblant ?

-

-

-

Voilà pour le chapitre 2 !

Je part en vacances demain . Donc le Chapitre 3 sera au retour des vacances .

Passez de bonnes vacances !! :D

Une petite review ? ...

Marie !.


	3. Débacle de Sentiments

**Salut tout le monde ! **

Je suis désolée pour le retard ! Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps , même d'allumer l'ordinateur, ces 2 derniers mois ; les cours , les potes... ça prends du temps tout ça ! Mais aujourd'hui la suite est en ligne ! Encore une fois , excusez moi pour le retard, ça ne se reproduira plus ! (lol, on dirais que j'arrive en retard au taf) ! Bref, je posterais le chapitre 4 après Noël : promis !

Je tiens à remercier infiniment mes quelques revieweuses : **supergirl971** ( ton attente des vacances est là :) ! ) **attrape-reve **( bien sur que non tu ne passes pas pour une hystérique ! :D on est toutes au même point vis à vis de Jacob je pense ! Lol . ) **belladu57 ; lunita01 ; hp drago **( oui moi aussi je lui aurai déjà sauté dessus xD ) **louise malone ; Mrs Esmee Cullen .**

**Voilà la suite ! **

**Disclaimer : Bien sur , les personnages appartiennent tous à la grande ! Je ne fais que les emprunter ;)**

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Chapitre 2 **_

_**PDV Bella .**_

_'' Mon cœur courut à un rythme effréné ._

_- Bella._

_- Oui ? Répondis-je dans un souffle ._

_- Si tu arrêtais de faire semblant ? Si on arrêtais de faire semblant ? '' ._

___

Je me figeais. Ces mots suintaient de vérité. Je le contemplais, le souffle court, je suffoquais .C'était

vrai, trop vrai. Je me demandais alors pourquoi est-ce que je continuais à faire semblant . Il n'y avait aucune réponse censée. A part celle de vouloir garder Jacob près de moi le plus longtemps possible. Mais voilà, lui ne voyait pas ça de la même façon . Et moi ? Aimais-je Jacob ? Certes oui, mais de quel amour ? Je ne pouvais me résoudre à répondre, le savais-je réellement ? J'aimais toujours Edward . Son souvenir était encré en moi d'une telle façon qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'effacer ... Mais Jacob était présent, et il me soutenait dans cette épreuve . J'espère que j'arriverais un jour à l'oublier, cet espoir qu'_il_ reviendra . Car c'est le plus dur à effacer ; _son_ souvenir.

Je compris alors que Jacob constituais à présent la moitié de mon cœur déchiré, il était la moitié de ma vie , j'avais pourtant toujours chercher à le nier... En le repoussant, je lui faisait du mal à lui, certes, mais aussi à moi . Mais existait-il quelque chose de censé dans ce monde ? Plus censé que cette relation fraternelle intense voire ambiguë qui nous unissait, moi et Jacob ? Plus censé que mon amour pour un déserteur ? Encore plus censé que ce monde fou , où la vérité faisait mal ? ...

Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de perdre Jacob. Je n'en avais surtout pas la force. Aimais-je Jacob assez fort pour lui donner ce qu'il voulait entre nous ? Le voulais-je réellement ?

Je réfléchissais depuis maintenant un bon moment, Jake me fixait toujours. Bon sang ! Qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui répondre...

- Bella ?

- Oui .

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu ; dit il avec nonchalance, comme si le sujet aurait-été banal.

Jacob me dévisageais avec une telle intensité que c'en devenait gênant. Je baissais les yeux, observant les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Je décidais alors d'être franche avec lui. Du moins, je comptais lui dire ce qui me semblait juste.

- Jacob ? dit-je en hésitant

- Oui .. ?

Son ton était méfiant.

- Je pense que .. avant que je t'en dise plus, promets moi que tu ne le prendras pas mal, le suppliais-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Je peux essayer de promettre, accepta t-il en faisant une moue gênée.

- D'accord, eh bien ...

Je fixais à nouveau les flammes . Je repris la parole en inhalant profondément.

- Je pense que ce qui est en train d'arriver n'est pas bon pour toi, tu ne devrais pas espérer .

Il haussa les sourcils . Il n'avait pas compris.. Je soupirais puis dit d'une façon plus claire :

- Jacob, toi et moi , ça ne pourras pas marcher de la façon dont tu le voudrais, et j'en suis navrée.

Il y eut un long silence, qui enfla et qui s'épaissit . J'osais un regard timide vers lui. Il arborai un sourire triste et j'eus l'impression que ces yeux brillaient.

- Jacob, tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi. Tu m'es devenu indispensable.

- Ouais ! Indispensable à faire passer le temps, dit-il sur un ton morne.

- Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai, rétorquais-je.

- Si tu le dit.. Tu sais, je pensais que c'était plus que ça entre nous, mais apparemment je me suis trompé.. dit-il, la voix tremblante.

- Jacob.. Je ne voudrais pas que tu puisses croire que ... nous soyons plus que des amis un jour.

- Mais nous sommes déjà plus que des amis, Bella...

- Certes, oui . Mais pas comme tu le voudrais toi .

Il ne répondit pas. J'enchainai ;

Donc je pense que on ne devrais pas... enfin tu ne devrais pas tenter quoi que ce soit.. peut être que l'éloignement serai plus simple pour toi..

Plus simple pour qui en fin de compte? Personne ! Pour lui et moi ce serais dur. Je n'aurais pas mon Jacob. Et lui ne m'auras pas . A quoi cela servirai ? A part essayer d'éviter ce qui risque de se produire... où ce qui est déjà fait . Je ne voulais en aucun cas que Jake parte ! Je ne le supporterai pas, on était lié, il avait raison.. Pourquoi l'avait-je contredit ? Mon dieu, je venais de dire n'importe quoi . J'allais annuler ce que j'avais dit, mais Jacob pris la parole avant moi

- Ah , dit-il, Voilà qui ne change pas de d'habitude. Ça tombe toujours sur moi n'est ce pas ? Jacob est bien gentil, on l'utilise pour se remonter le moral et après on le balance.

Je ne dit rien. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- Tu ne veux.. plus de moi, Bella... c'est ça ?

Son ton avait changé, il était sec. Mon dieu. Cette question que j'avais posé moi même à celui qui m'a tant fait souffrir, juste avant son départ. C'était à Jacob de me la poser maintenant. Mon cœur se remit à battre frénétiquement. Alors, Il déclara lentement, la voix tremblante; ce que, je pense, il avait toujours voulu dire et qui était resté au fond de lui trop longtemps.

- J'aurais voulu t'offrir une nouvelle vie, dit il ,Ce que j'aurais fait pour moi , tu vois, si ça aurait été possible. Je voudrais changer de vie parce que je souffre trop, à cause de toi , par ta faute, tu me fais souffrir Bella ! (Je tressaillis). Tu ne te rends compte de rien, jamais.

Il ricana nerveusement. Une larme coula sur ma joue, mon cœur se fendait à nouveau.

- Malheureusement, ça n'est pas que moi qui suis malheureux, on dirait que je te rends encore plus triste, ce qui empire mon état. Tu ne t'en remets pas de son départ, à lui. Peut être que si moi je partais, ça ne te ferais ni chaud ni froid . Il vaudrait peut être mieux que je parte, que je m'éloigne comme tu dit. Au moins...

Il trembla et serra les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, et ferma les yeux . Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était rauque.

- Au moins, je ne te reverrais plus ...

Une claque dans la figure, voilà l'impact de ce que ses paroles avait fait sur moi . Pire même, c'était comme si une énorme pierre pesant le poids du monde me tombait dessus, m'empêchant de me relever. Était-il en train d'envisager son départ, où peut être l'avait-il déjà décidé ...

- Non.

Ce fut tout ce que je pus lui dire, ce seul mot, qui renonçait a tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, je l'avais dit d'une voix extrêmement calme. Mais c'était pour moi comme une évidence. Je ne pouvais même pas l'imaginer l'once d'une seconde, loin de moi. Soudain, je ressentis une vague de chagrin me submerger, je tombais par terre, genoux au sol, sur le plancher ternit, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps...

- Bella !

Jacob, se mit à genoux a son tour, me rejoint, et me serra dans ses bras dans une étreinte à me couper le souffle. Il pleurait lui aussi .

- Bella, essaye de comprendre à quel point c'est dur ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer une seule seconde, dit-il, la voix tremblante. J'aimerais tellement que tu comprennes. Bon sang Bella ; Je t'aime !

C'était la première fois qu'il le disait à voix haute, même si je le savait déjà. Ces mots produisirent un effet bizarre sur moi. Je me sentis bien à ce moment, dans ces bras. Je le serrais contre moi encore plus fort , fermant les yeux . Sa peine me touchait encore plus que la mienne. Je n'avais pas le droit de le rendre malheureux, alors que lui me rendait heureuse. J'hésitais, à ce moment là . Me demandant si je devais le faire ou pas, en sachant que ce serai répréhensible, que je pourrais m'en vouloir, que je ne pourrais plus faire machine arrière, mais, après tout, je m'en fichais. On venait de se disputer pour _rien_. Mais vraiment, vraiment rien. Il n'y avait aucune raison. Les sentiments si contradictoires qui nous habitaient c'étaient déchaînés en nous. Je n'y voyais, n'y ne comprenais plus rien à nous deux, et à tout . Il n'y avait plus de raison pour moi . A part mon (amour?) pour Jacob...

Mes larmes avaient cessées de couler . Je me séparais alors de lui , et sondait mon regard au sien , il sourit, ses yeux noir brillant de larmes. J'enroulais alors mes bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa, en brisant les règles établies. Il me rendit mon baiser avec ferveur me pressant contre lui comme si c'était vital. Je me délectais de ce baiser d'une saveur si merveilleuse; j'embrassais réellement quelqu'un pour la première fois de ma vie. Et ce quelqu'un, c'était Jacob, pas un autre. Tel qu'il aurait dû en être depuis le début.

Dès ce moment, où nos lèvres c'étaient rencontrées, une foule de sentiments différents déferlèrent en moi, et j'étais on ne peut plus sûre de l'aimer. De l'aimer d'un amour véritable.

Je brisais notre étreinte la première, manquant d'air . Je le regardais, il était émerveillé. J'avais les joues en feu, et j'étais à peu près certaine de n'avoir jamais eu aussi chaud de toute ma vie. Jacob irradiait de chaleur.

Je compris alors que Jacob m'était destiné, ce que lui sans doute avait toujours su depuis le début. J'avais été aveuglée par cette passion obsessionnelle pour Edward . Mais maintenant tout était clair, tout était limpide. Mon cœur s'était rétabli, car ce n'était plus le souvenir d'Edward qui s'imposait en lui, mais la constante présence de Jacob près de moi . Pouvais-je oublier mon souvenir d'avant ? Je pensais que oui . Maintenant que Jacob était là ... et qu'il le seras toujours. Ce dernier me sourit de son beau sourire irradiant de bonheur. Je lui murmurai :

Me promets-tu , maintenant de ne plus me quitter ?

...

_Que va répondre Jacob ! Lol, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre :p (même si vous avez sans doute deviné --' )_

_Voilà pour ce chapitre. Oui un peu court je dois l'avouer ! Mais je me rattraperai sur le prochain avec de l'action et ... du Lemon ^^ .Qui devrait arriver dans pas très longtemps ! Promis ^^_

_  
Mais avant tout ce sont vos reviews qui m'aident à avancer._

_Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? __**Le petit bouton vert est à votre disposition**__ !Une petite review ça ne coûte rien____! :)_

_Bye ! _

_Marie._


End file.
